Distancia
by rivaillesw
Summary: Todos siempre han dicho que estoy obsesionado por la limpieza, y eso puede que sea verdad. Cuando solía ser un ladrón de poca monta; cuando el mundo nos trató como mierda...


**La historia intenta dar una visión mucho más realista del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin y es una narración en primera persona de Rivaille. Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Todos siempre han dicho que estoy obsesionado por la limpieza, y eso puede que sea verdad. Cuando solía ser un ladrón de poca monta; cuando el mundo nos trató como mierda, como escoria de la sociedad yo siempre lucía presentable y estaba limpio.

La historia que pienso relatar ahora mismo es la consecuencia de mi obsesión por la limpieza y de mis problemas con el alcohol. Es algo de lo que probablemente me arrepienta por el resto de mi vida. Los hechos que voy a describir rozan la ilegalidad, y la carencia de moral y ética de mi persona. Necesito desahogarme con alguien o algo, soy un tipo duro y demostrar así semejante problema me hace parecer débil, y no puedo ser débil, no quiero ni puedo hacerlo.

El Cuartel General de Investigación, el polvoriento castillo que está entre Hermiha y Trost es el lugar de mis sueños. Tantos sitios pequeños y tantos lugares para limpiar comprimidos en un gigantesco castillo es el lugar donde podría pasar horas y horas dedicándome a limpiar. Cuando llevábamos poco tiempo alojados llegaron los nuevos reclutas de la legión de Reconocimiento: Ackerman, la novia de Jaeger y el resto de el escuadrón 104 (hablo de la Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo 104, pero prefiero resumirlo, es más simple)

Smith me había ordenado que entrenara a los nuevos, y eso fue lo que hice. Empecé buscando a alguien de los nuevos y encontré a Eren y a Mikasa charlando, sentado unas mesas más atrás estaba Jean Kirschtein sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Mikasa. En ese momento recordé que Eren debía de estar con Hanji, así que no tardé en regañarle.

—Jaeger, no deberías de estar acá, vuelve con Hanji.

—Está bien, cabo.

—Espera, E-eren. —oí la voz de Mikasa reteniendo a Jaeger— No importa, ya hablaremos.

Eren se marchó de la escena.

—Kirschtein, podrías hacer algo más productivo, ¿no? Deja de mirar a Mikasa.

—¿Qué?

Kirschtein se sonrojó por lo que acababa de decir. Mikasa no parecía estar muy interesada por lo que ocurría, probablemente estaba molesta porque saqué a Eren de ahí.

—Ackerman, Kirschtein, diganle al resto que preparen los equipos tridimensionales. Los quiero preparados en el patio en una hora.

Mikasa y Kirschtein asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del comedor. Yo fui a prepararme un café.

La hora pasó volando, casi instantáneamente. Terminé mi café y salí al patio, donde me esperaban todos los reclutas.

—Mocosos, sean bienvenidos todos a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Si hacen todo bien pueden que sobrevivan en este calvario.

Les eché un vistazo a todos. Algunos parecían chicos duros, otros no tanto.

—Hoy les explicaré algunas técnicas de combate que se suelen emplear contra los titanes. Somos los que más se arriesgan, y todos ustedes, niños, son muy valientes por unirse a la Legión.

Repasé con la mirada a los cadetes. No soy de esos que trabajan en equipo o alguien muy estratégico, pero órdenes son órdenes. Asentí con la cabeza y me monté en mi caballo.

—Síganme.

Emprendimos el viaje. Durante tres horas seguidas expuse a los nuevos cadetes a un entrenamiento extenuante. Algunos de ellos lanzaron la toalla a la mitad del entrenamiento y otros lo terminaron sin mayor problema. Perdoné a los que dejaron tirado el entrenamiento ya que era su primera vez, pero les advertí que para la segunda ocasión no sería tan suave.

Volvimos al castillo y los dejé descansar. Para la noche ellos mismos habían organizado una fiesta, y esto me fascinaba. No por participar en una fiesta, si no por el desorden que dejarían en el comedor del castillo. Esperé con ansias hasta ese momento.

En la noche la fiesta empezó. Había una mesa repleta de comida y pegada a ella estaba Sasha Braus con Connie, su amigo. Jean estaba solo, mirando a Mikasa. Mikasa charlando con Eren, Ymir con Christa y así, las parejas comunes. Bebí un poco y creo que me emborraché, en ese momento estaba fuera de mis cabales pero seguía con las ganas de limpiar el desorden.

La gente se empezó a ir y finalmente la fiesta concluyó. El desorden fue tal que no me sentí capaz de limpiarlo solo.

—Ackerman, ayudame a limpiar este desorden.

—Claro.. cabo.

—Vamos a buscar la escoba y esas cosas.

Ackerman era muy callada, casi vergonzosa. No sé porque era así, pero no me preocupaba en ese momento. Estaba casi dormido por el alcohol, y probablemente despertaría con una resaca tremenda.

Llegamos al cuarto de limpieza y entramos para sacar los utensilios. De un momento a otro la puerta del cuarto se cerró. Intenté abrirla pero no lo conseguí, Ackerman tampoco. Tuvimos que resignarnos a sentarnos en el suelo y charlar para pasar el tiempo.

—Cabo.. ¿cómo le ha ido?

—Hum.. bien, creo. —

Me sentía malhumorado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tenía que pasar la noche con una mocosa y además tenía que lidiar con un libido que cada vez aumentaba más. En cuanto pasaba las horas con Ackerman en aquel cuarto de tan solo dos metros cuadrados empecé a sentir una ligera atracción por ella. Mi vista se concentró en sus pechos, desarrollados para tan solo sus dieciséis años y en los pantalones apretados de su uniforme. No pude lidiar más con el bulto en mi pantalón que empecé a acercarme a ella poco a poco. La arrinconé en el pequeño cuarto.

—C-cabo.. ¿q-qué hace?

—No puedo más con esto, mocosa.

Le quité la camiseta dejando a la vista sus pechos. Se ruborizó y los cubrió con sus brazos, sin quitarme la mirada.

—No seas así. Deja a tus compañeros dormir tranquilamente.

—¡Está borra- —interrumpí su frase colocando mi mano en su boca.

—Que desconsiderada, Ackerman. ¿No quieres pasar una noche de placer conmigo? No me puedes dejar así, he esperado mucho por esto.

Había olvidado que estaba desnuda e intentó quitar mi mano de su boca, dejando a la vista sus pechos. Quité la mano gracias a su forcejeo.

—¡Está enfermo, cabo!

Abrí sus piernas sin demasiada sutileza. Ella oponía resistencia, pero conseguí hacerlo.

—Sé que en verdad esto te gusta.

Empezó a dejarse, lo que hacía parecía gustarle. Recorrí mi mano por sus pechos hasta su entrepierna y empecé a tocarla.

—H..huh.. pare, p..por favor.

Ackerman estaba totalmente sonrojada. Yo ya necesitaba hacerlo de una vez. Le desabroché los pantalones y se los bajé, luego me los quité yo mismo y posé mi miembro en su ropa interior. Empecé a frotarlo suavemente, no quería metérselo porque probablemente la embarazaría, y no quería lidiar con un bebé. Sinceramente odio a los bebés.

—C-cabo.. h-hágalo d-de una vez.

—T..te puedo embarazar.

—N-no importa.. si viene de usted.. no importa.

Me shockee por lo que dijo. Creí que era la novia de Eren, pero no.

—¿No te preocupa si te embarazas?

—N-no.. cabo.. yo lo quiero.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me sentía nervioso por lo que podría pasar. Le quité la ropa interior bruscamente y empecé a frotar mi miembro contra su vulva. Me decidí y la penetré repentinamente.

—E-esto me está.. apretando.

Me moví de atrás hacia adelante con suavidad. Ella estaba realmente húmeda y sus paredes vaginales presionaban fuertemente mi miembro. Cuando sacaba mi miembro de vez en cuando se oía un lascivo sonido.

—O-oh.. esto.. es.. asombroso.

La tomé desde los pechos y empecé a moverlos en círculos sin dejar de mover mis caderas. Me acercaba hacia sus labios y la besaba de vez en cuando. Saqué mi miembro y me levanté, la tomé desde la cintura y la coloqué contra el estante con los artículos de limpieza. Empecé a penetrarla salvajemente en esa posición. Los estantes se movían fuertemente y algunos artículos cayeron al suelo. El ruido de la estantería junto a los gemidos de Ackerman probablemente se oirían por todo el castillo, no lo sé. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, nos dejaron hacer lo nuestro. Finalmente llegué al climax y eyaculé dentro de Mikasa. Ella soltó un fuerte gemido y las paredes de su vagina apretaron como nunca. Probablemente ella también había alcanzado el orgasmo.

—Quiero más, cabo.

Se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló delante de mi miembro. Luego empezó a lamerlo y a chuparlo. Parecía experimentada.

—E-eres buena. ¿C-cómo sabes tanto?

—Y-ya lo he hecho con.. Eren.

Mi idea del incesto era correcta, y ella misma lo corroboró. Seguía lamiendo y masturbando mi pene, eran sensaciones que jamás en mi vida había sentido. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y suspiró.

—Hazlo de nuevo.

Estaba cansado ya, pero seguía igual de excitado. La penetré suavemente y empecé a moverme con fuerza. Con mi mano izquierda masajeaba su clítoris, mientras que con la derecha jugaba con sus pezones. Tardé menos en eyacular y además expulsé menos semen ya que era la segunda vez, pero se sintió fenomenal. La dí vuelta y abrí sus piernas, y para compensar empecé a lamer su vagina. Finalmente ella llegó al orgasmo y suspiré.

—Fue.. fenomenal. Parece que tendremos que salir mañana, cabo.

Me vestí y ella también lo hizo. Me senté en el suelo y la abracé por el frio. Nos quedamos dormidos casi al instante.

—¡CABO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

Oí gritos fuera del cuarto y me desperté, Ackerman todavía estaba dormida. Me levanté y suspiré.

—¡ESTOY ACÁ, EN EL CUARTO DE LIMPIEZA! —respondí yo.

Ackerman se despertó por los gritos y sonrió.

—Buenos días, cabo. —dijo, sonriente. —he dormido bien hoy—. Y me guiñó el ojo.

—Hola, Ackerman. ¡La puerta está atascada!

Rompieron la puerta y consiguieron sacarnos del cuarto. Yo estaba agotado y miré a todos. Petra me miró, sonriente y Ackerman se acercó a mi y me susurró algo.

—Ya nos veremos luego.

Asentí con la cabeza y me marché a mi cuarto.


End file.
